the_pokemon_cffandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Summer and Winter
Pokémon Summer (ポケットモンスターサマー, Pocket Monsters Summer) and Pokémon Winter (ポケットモンスターウインター, Pocket Monsters Winter) are the primary paired versions of Generation VII. The games are available for the Nintendo 3DS and take place in the Odysso region. Pokémon Summer and Winter were first revealed on February 7, 2015 at 3:00 AM EST. The games' worldwide release date remains unknown at the present time; all copies of the game will be playable in the following languages: Japanese, English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, and Korean. Pokémon Summer and Winter also have a sequel, Pokémon Equinox, which takes place 10 years after them and is the final main-series Pokémon game in Generation VII. The legendary Pokémon Phoenotus and Draboreth, two of the three Season Guardians, serve as the version mascots of Pokémon Summer and Pokémon Winter, respectively. Plot Blurb ''Pokémon Summer'' ''Pokémon Winter'' Features New type Pokémon Summer and Winter serve as the official debut of the much anticipated -type. Several Pokémon in the Odysso region are either pure or half -types, while many Pokémon returning from Generations I through VI have been retconned to be pure or half -types, as well. In battle, -type Pokémon are super-effective against -, -, and -type Pokémon; they are not very effective against -, -, -, -, or -type Pokémon. -type Pokémon are completely immune to -type attacks; they are resistant against -, -, and -type attacks, and they are weak against - and -type attacks. Gyms Like every main-series title, Pokémon Summer and Winter feature various Gyms. In the Odysso region, the Gym Leaders are Arthur ( ), Fei and Fiona ( ), Norbert ( ), Neferati ( ), Jason ( ), Jethro ( ), Gian ( ), and Klimson ( ). Elite Four and Champion As in the Unova and Kalos regions, the Odysso region's Elite Four can be battled in any order. The members of the Odysso Elite Four are Piotr ( ), Rosa ( ), Duke ( ), and Ildegarde ( ). Only by defeating them can the player unlock the path to the Odysso region's Champion, Isabel. Pokémon New Mega Evolutions Once thought to be exclusive to the Hoenn and Kalos regions, Mega Evolution can also take place in the Odysso region. A grand total of twelve new Mega Stones have been discovered: the Mightyenanite, Flygonite, Miloticite, Torterranite, Luxraynite, Emboarite, Unfezantite, Zebstrikanite, Reuniclusite, Haxorusite, Bouffalantite, and Lickistikite. These, in turn, allow Mightyena, Flygon, Milotic, Torterra, Luxray, Emboar, Unfezant, Zebstrika, Reuniclus, Haxorus, Bouffalant, and Lickistik to Mega Evolve. FUSEmon Through a newly-discovered process known as "Synchro-Fusion," a new species of super-Pokémon called a "FUSEmon" can be created. Each FUSEmon is born of a specific Recipe, one that requires Pokémon of the same level and Nature to be joined together. Upon its creation, a FUSEmon receives a boost in all of its stats. It obtains a new signature Ability and signature move; the other moves in its moveset are determined from the movesets of the Pokémon used to create it. A FUSEmon's typing is also dependent on the Pokémon involved in its formation; FUSEmon can have as many as three types, unlike regular Pokémon. Version-exclusive Pokémon |} | |} |} Music Staff *'Game and Story Concepts' - The Pokémon Master *'Character and FUSEmon Names and Designs' - NachtBeirmann *'Pokémon Names and Designs' - SteveO126 Gallery Pokémon Summer Logo.png|''Pokémon Summer'' logo. Pokémon Winter Logo.png|''Pokémon Winter'' logo. Trivia In other languages Category:Games Category:Pokémon Summer and Winter Category:Nintendo 3DS games